For The Dancing and The Dreaming
by SunshineGirl14
Summary: Astrid comforts Hiccup on the recent loss of his Father, but during the celebration to Honor Stoick, Astrid gets the surprise of her life. And Nothing could prepare her for what happens next. (Post Httyd2) (Httyd2 Spoilers!) (Hicstrid!) (One-shot)


**Hey ya'll what's up? (Besides the sky) Anyway, I decided to post another Httyd story tonight!**

 **Sorry if this is no good I stayed up till after midnight writing it so if it stinks that is why. Anyway,**

 **I hope you enjoy the story anyway, despite the sleepy zombie condition I was writing this in.**

 **On to the story!**

* * *

Hiccup sighed looking up at the statue of his Father. "Hey Dad...today is the celebration to honor you. If you were here I'm sure you'd love it." He murmured looking up at the stone figure of his Father. "I really wish you were here Dad...I...miss you...a lot actually. So does Mom. Everyone does...I...I'm going to propose to Astrid today. I-I think you would've enjoyed seeing that." He said smiling briefly.

"I guess I better be going...So long Dad." Hiccup said sadly, getting up. Hiccup headed down to the great hall. He smiled seeing who was standing out front. "Hey Astrid." He said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "You ready for the show?" He asked her, forcing a smile.

"I am. The question is are you?" She asked, taking his hand, her voice becoming gentler. "Yes?" HE said skeptically. "No. I'm not, Astrid." He said sliding down to sit on the stair leading to the great hall where the entire village was gathered. All except two people. "I...I was at his statue a few minutes ago Astrid. And...I thought I was ready for this. But every time I try to go over my speech, I-I get choked up and-and,"

He buried his face in his hands choking on a sob. "Shh, Hiccup. You're going to do great." He sighed looking up at her, his eyes looking glazed over. "I'm not worried about the actual speech...I'm worried that...I won't be as good as him. Giving speeches, running festivals, stopping arguments...That's his thing, and I'm not sure if I'm fit for the job."

"I always knew I'd have to be chief one day but...I never thought that day would be so soon..." He sighed scrubbing his eyes.

"Hiccup, nobody expects you to be perfect. And no one expects you to be your dad. You couldn't be him if you tried. Nobody could. So you just have to be the best Hiccup you can be, and stop worrying about having to run the village just like he did. He didn't want to make you chief because he thought you could run the village just like him. He wanted to make you chief because he thought you could run the village YOUR way and make Berk a better place. By just being you."

He sighed. "Thanks Astrid...that helps a lot. It's just...hard without him..." He said sighing yet again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"I know it is...I miss him too...But, we have to move when it's hard. And just, find something good to come out of all this. I mean you got your mom back right?"

"Yeah. That's pretty great I guess." He said, and couldn't helping but giving her a lopsided grin. He Stood up, offering her his hand. She took it, pulling herself up.

"Now, no more moping. We've gotta perform that song in there now. Do you remember the words?" She asked as they entered the great hall.

"Duh. I taught them too you!" He said laughing. "Just checking!" She said defensively, but she was laughing too.

* * *

"Alright everyone can I have your attention please?!" Hiccup shouted over the noise of the crowd gathered in the great hall.

"I would like to thank all of you for coming. Today we are here to honor a great Chief. Stoick The Vast. He was a brave leader. And lead our people with honor and is one of the best Chiefs This archipelago has ever had. He was a great man. A great Chief. A great friend and...a great Father...And today we celebrate him! So let's raise our mugs to Stoick the Vast. Chief of Berk!" Hiccup finished raising his mug.

Everyone else in the hall raised their mugs shouting, "To Stoick the Vast! Chief of Berk!"

After hours of celebration, laughter, tears, and fond memories Hiccup went back up to the stage. By now it was well after dark, but the celebration was still going. By now there were some people dancing to the music the musicians played.

"Excuse Me! May I have your attention?!" Hiccup shouted, and almost instantly it was silent, much like when he had gotten up on stage at the beginning of the celebration with his speech. But now, He was more nervous then when he was giving the speech. For something very special was to come at the end of this performance.

"In honor of my Father, and The Return of My Mother, Astrid Hofferson and I will be performing my parents song, for the dancing and the dreaming."

Hiccup stepped back so he was in the wide open space of the hall that the dragon riders had just cleared for their performance.

Astrid stepped up to him. "You Ready?" She whispered, looking a little nervous herself. "Nope, but if we waited for me to be ready we'd never get this done." He said laughing quietly. She grinned at him, and the took eachother's hands, and Astrid put her other hand on his arm, and he put his other hand around her waist.

The music started, and Hiccup took a deep breath and started singing:

"I'll swim and sail on savage seas. With never fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life, if you would marry me..." He swung her out, and she spun back into him as they continued to dance.

"No scorching cold nor freezing rain, will stop me on my journey. If you will promise me your heart..."

He dipped her and as soon as they were back in the starting position, Astrid started singing.

"And love me for eternity." Her voice sounded gorgeous, and Hiccup could listen to it all day.

"My Dearest on my darling dear, your mighty words astound me. But I've no use for mighty deeds, when I feel your arms around me." He swung her out again, and she twirled back into him, causing Hiccup's arms to wrap around her, to fit the lyrics of the song.

"But I would bring you rings of Gold! I'd even sing you poetry!" Hiccup sang, and actually was pretty good at it. The pace started to pick up as the beat got, faster. Hiccup and Aastrid were a blur, of spinning, twirling, and dancing, and they were actually having fun while doing it.

"I only want your hand to hold!-" Hiccup sang, Astrid picking up the lyrics from there, as they had rehearsed a thousand times.

"I only want you near me!" And by now Astrid and Hiccup were both singing their hearts out in perfect harmony, and in perfect sync.

"To love, and kiss, to sweetly hold! For the dancing and the dreaming! Through all life's sorrows and delights; I'll keep your laugh inside me!"

"I'll swim and sail on savage seas! with never fear of drowning! I'd gladly ride the waves so white if you would marry me!" But instead of spinning out and ending as they rehearsed, with the last line of "If you will marry me" Hiccup got down on one knee, and pulled out a small box and flipping it open, while he was still singing the words- "If you will marry me?"

Astrid turned to him, wondering why he hadn't done the ending dance move as planned, and in her confusion she had stopped singing. And when she turned around all she saw was Hiccup down on one knee holding out a box to her with a ring in it, as he sang the final lyrics to the song. The lyrics..."If you will marry me..." And he wasn't just singing them as part of the song. He was down on one knee asking her. to be his wife.

By now tears were in Astrid's eyes and her hands were covering her gaping mouth.

Hiccup pause slightly to catch his breath from dancing, but was still grinning like mad as he said, "Astrid Hofferson...Will you marry me?" Before Astrid could even think what she was doing, she tackled Hiccup to the ground hugging him shouting, "Yes, Yes Yes, Yes, Yes!"

Everyone was clapping and cheering, and hollering and it was madness. But they didn't care. Laughing, Hiccup stood up, helping Astrid to her feet as well. She sniffed, scrubbing her eyes. She was crying tears of Joy. Ever since 5 years ago she had dreamed of this moment. And now...it was finally here.

Hiccup took her hand carefully slid the ring on her finger. It was a beautiful ring. It had a Blue diamond , with part of Toothless' scale, and part of Stormfly's scale, on either side of it. And it was engraved with death song Amber. And on the inside of the ring band to said, "I love you Astrid." ~Hiccup

Astrid had never been happier in her entire life. And that is how Astrid Hofferson Became Astrid Haddock...

As the entire village went outside to celebrate with fire works from the dragons Hiccup looked up at the statue of his Father, and could've sworn, in the light of the fire work. He thought he saw it smile.

 ** _"To Love, and Kiss, to Sweetly Hold._**

 ** _For the Dancing and the Dreaming._**

 ** _Through all life's sorrows and delights._**

 ** _I'll keep your laugh inside me._**

 ** _I'll swim and sail on savage seas._**

 ** _With never fear of drowning._**

 ** _I'd gladly ride the waves so white._**

 ** _If you would marry me!"_**

 ** _~ For The Dancing and The Dreaming_**

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! tell me what you guys think of this. I had fun writing it.**

 **Anyway feel free to review or PM me! Bye!**

 **~SunshineGirl14**


End file.
